


out of this world

by DlBELLA



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Cane and Able, M/M, mention of adopting/fostering children, mention of aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: in the house-chase household, chase reminisces on their patient from earlier and house cracks the usual jokes, mentioning something left to be thought upon.(set just after 3x02)





	out of this world

chase grimaces at the limp of house’s leg. “greg,” he begins, no longer wanting to see his husband in so much pain and discomfort. “can i get your cane? you’ll be able to walk so much easier.” he expects a no or a joke, not a thirty second stare and then a firm nod.

the blond hurried over to the closet where he know greg keeps his clubs and cane, maybe they should go out golfing! does greg still like golfing, will he laugh at chase for suggesting it? he stares as he thinks and snaps back into reality when he hears the door slam. he grabs the cane and closes the closet door, jogging to the couch.

“did you just jog to show off?” 

“n-no, i’m sorry, greg, i didn’t m-mean i-“

“robbie, i’m joking sweetheart, i’m sorry.”

“i’m used to it, i was just... surprised, here’s your cane, my love.” 

the established couple sits on the couch, laying on each other and staring. house tries his best to cover the pain he’s feeling but chase is too good for him, sensing it.

“clancy was quite the character,” chase begins softly, “i mean i believe in aliens but wow... what was going on in his brother’s head? what did the aliens look like? did clancy think of a place where they were from? what did the ship look like? a regular old ufo? something else?” chase rambles for a while and house forgets the pain coursing through his leg, entertained by his wombat’s musing.

“greg, honey, do you believe in aliens?”

the question makes house snicker softly. “the universe is big enough, i suppose.”

“...you’re not serious, are you?” a frown appears upon the younger man’s face.

“sorry, gorgeous, i don’t care much for the thought.” 

“it’s alright! i guess i’m just a bit more curious... there has to be _something_ out there!”

house laughs quietly, music to chase’s ears. the former moves the latter’s head to his lap and begins running his fingers through his hair.

“and more on clancy... being a child, it should never feel like your parents think you’re something wrong or that you’re crazy. they should be willing to help and understand and learn about anything and everything. they bring you into this world, they shouldn’t be there when you get brought out.” chase murmurs the end, obviously thinking about something specific.

“are you be suggesting we have a child?” house isn’t sure if he’s joking at this point, he has been with chase for a while and they’re married, but he doesn’t think he’ll be too good of a dad.

“please don’t be joking, greg, i have been thinking about it.” chase pauses but resumes quickly seeing his lover open his mouth to speak himself. “i really trust you and this relationship is going so well. and you’re not going to be a terrible father, don’t even think it. neither one of us will be, we’re are going to be so great and we’ll raise them right and let them be who they want and it’ll be okay.” he whispers the last part as he grabs greg’s hand and squeezes it, smiling softly.

house stares into chase’s eyes before softly smiling.

“with you, it’ll always be okay.”


End file.
